


Trixie knows best

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [33]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 12:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: With Trixie singing, she has gotten Lucier and Chloe worried.





	Trixie knows best

Trixie giggled as she turned on her music and danced around her room singing. "I think he likes me.  
Likes you? Please, Rapunzel, that's demented  
This is why you never should have left  
Dear, this whole romance that you've invented  
Just proves you're too naive to be here  
Why would he like you? Come on now, really!  
Look at you, you think that he's impressed?  
Don't be a dummy  
Come with mummy  
Mother  
No!  
No?! Oh, I see how it is.  
Rapunzel knows best  
Rapunzel's so mature now  
Such a clever grown-up Miss  
Rapunzel knows best  
Fine, if you're so sure now  
Go ahead, then give him this  
This is why he's here!  
Don't let him deceive you!  
Give it to him, watch, you'll see!  
Trust me, my dear  
That's how fast he'll leave you  
I won't say I told you so  
No, Rapunzel knows best!  
So if he's such a dreamboat  
Go and put him to the test  
If he's lying  
Don't come crying  
Mother knows best."

Chloe poked her head in along with Lucifer. "What boy?"

"Yes, what boy and do I need to torture him hmm?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Trixie turned and looked at them shocked. "Oh, nothing."

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked confused.

"I'm sure mom." Trixie said with a smile.

"Okay." Chloe said simply as she pulled out of the room.

"Let me know when you want or need the guy tortured." Lucifer said with a grin before he left the room.

Trixie sighed as she laid on her bed then. "Mom and stepfather for you." She shook her head slightly.

Outside her door, Chloe looked at Lucifer. "So mother knows best hmm should I be worried?"

"Only if she locks someone up in a tower." He walked her down the hall towards there bedroom.


End file.
